Going with the Flow
by endiahna
Summary: This is kind of based off both the movies and comics, but really just some where in between in my own AU.Remy and Logan catch up after a long while. Unsure exactly what this will lead to at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **Going with the Flow**

**Author**: endiahna

**A/N** If you don't care for this pairing, that's no skin off my back. Slash? At the moment I am unsure about that since I am unsure on how exactly I want this story to go. Let me know what you think, the accents are pretty bad. I am never good at writing accents. Might revise and just leave them out.

**Summary:** Logan and Remy catch up, and just hang out. Question is, did they leave on bad terms? Why is Logan so disturbed by Remy's presence, and why does Remy seem so reluctant to say anything?

Sorry, plot really is unknown at the moment.

Logan looked up from where he sat meditating in the school's garden. An offending scent wafted through the air, how ever nice it actually smelt. He hated being disturbed, especially by him. 

"What do ya want kid?" he let his voice take on a harsh edge. He couldn't care less.

When no answer came, Logan turned around to face the intruder.

"Remy, I said what do ya want!?"

Said boy just shrugged his shoulders and produced a deck of cards from his jacket. "Just wonderin' if ya like to grab a beer wid me, but I see yur busy an' all."

He frowned, he was relaxing, but heck he couldn't pass up a beer. "Yeah sure why not, already interrupted no how. Might as well make a reason for it." He stood up and grabbed his shirt that he had discarded earlier.

Remy just nodded, not really daring to say anything. He followed Logan out of the grove of bushes and flowers and headed towards the garage. Once inside he paused to look at the man again, asking him a silent question. 'The bike or the jeep?'

"We'll take the bike as long as I drive gumbo." Logan said, hopping up front and taking the key from Remy's extended hand. How many pockets did that trench coat have?

It had been over a month since they had last gone bar hopping, been a while since they had done anything together . Logan had just got back from Japan, another lead to his past from Xavier. Remy had just up and left shortly before he came back, and had only been home for a few days now. He had yet to understand his reasoning, but who was he to say that he shouldn't run off without letting any one know. He did that himself several times a month.

Remy grabbed a helmet and hopped up behind him, holding on to Logan's waist. He himself didn't even bother with one. He wasn't worried at all, he either lived through a crash or he didn't. but he didn't figure some measly ol' crash would do him in if he survived much worse. Heck, if it actually did then it would be just his time to die. Finally.

So many years of waiting can make you go insane, or maybe it was the knowledge that you couldn't die no matter what that would make one go crazy. Maybe, just maybe, he was already crazy with this just making it worse. Who knows such things? Well, he didn't, though he could venture a guess, though he rather would not do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: well not much more to the story yet it seems, this chapter just shows how comfortable they can be around one another. I'm not so sure on where I am headed with this, I haven't established this as a slash fic or not, probably would be helpful if did so. I guess you can call this a filler chapter, doesn't feel like much else tome.

an AU between comic and movie verse

* * *

**Going with the flow Chapter 2**

Remy sat perched upon a bar stool, glancing around the rest of the room. He didn't recognize anyone besides the man sitting to his left. Just as well, he really didn't want to do small talk. That's what he liked about Logan. The man talked little, but when he did it was rarely anything that droned on and on. Most of the time, the hairy man was worth listening to. No matter how harsh his word might be. If he warmed up to that is.

He sometimes shared things with him, that he figured no one else had the privilege of knowing. He rarely talked about the little known bits of his past though, but Remy could sympathize to a degree. He too had led a harsh life once. He didn't like to go into details either.

"What'll be?" a small pointed man with large coke bottle glasses asked them from behind the bar. Harry wasn't in to night it seemed.

"Beer" the hairy man at his side stated while fishing out a cigar from his pocket. The new bartender must have had his business before; he never asked what kind he wanted.

"Same for me" the Cajun nodded to the man.

Half an hour passed with the two sitting at the bar, drinking, and not saying a word. Remy himself was smoking a cigarette, one after the other. The pool tables were packed, neither men felt like joining the crowd.

A few more minutes of silence, and Remy finally broke it.

"Rougie…well she broke up wid me again." _It was what, the fourth time that year?_

"Really? What's that, the fourth time this year?" Logan chuckled back.

_Creepy._

"Sounds bout right." He said dejectedly, stubbing what was left of his cigarette into an ash tray.

Again the two were caught up in the comfortable silence, for a moment.

"What'd ya find in Japan?" _he had to admit he was curious_.

"More questions than answers I'm afraid." Logan answered without giving away too much. "Can we have some more beers over here?" he addressed the bartender.

"Here Logan, you can have de rest of mine." He scooted the bottle towards the irritated man.

"You not drinkin' Rems?"

The Cajun just shook his head. He wasn't even in the mood to try and drink his miseries away.

Logan looked at the boy one long minute before shrugging. He grabbed the beer up and in one swift swallow he was ready to go…well not really, he could always use another drink but the swamp rat looked beat.

"Come on kid, let's get ya home"

_What an eventful night. He was pathetic. Rogue must have done some number on him._ These dark thoughts drove him further into himself.

"Marie must have done some number on ya kid for ya not to enjoy a nice night out drinking." Logan again said almost the exact thing he had thought to himself.

_Again... Creepy._

"What's so nice bout it?"

Twenty minutes later the two were back at the school, but Remy was reluctant to go in. Rogue would be there, as well as all the memories of their now passed relationship.

Of course Logan wasn't about to sit outside with the brooding boy all night. Besides he had to check on Marie. She was probably huddled up in his room again.

Those two really needed to settle their differences. He wasn't about to take sides. They had tried that before, both pulling him in a tug of war. Of course he just up and left when that started to happen. At the moment though, Remy didn't seem to want to talk about it. Logan didn't think the boy could take much more of the punishment, most of which seemed self inflicted. He didn't have to keep going beck to the girl. On the other hand she didn't need to keep going back to him either.

"Well, night Rems. I'm headed up." All the younger man did was nod. When they had pulled into the garage, he had plopped himself down upon a tool box and hadn't moved yet.

Logan was not good at comforting anyone, well with the exception of Marie it seemed. But Remy was content to hang out with the man, his friend. He usually had a way of cheering him up with just being there.

"Remy, we have practice tomorrow at sunrise in the danger room. Need to get ya some sleep." He shook his head; _he was really starting to sound like a mother hen_.

* * *

a/n: tell me what you think. 


End file.
